The disclosure relates generally to optical cables and more particularly to a material for overmold covers of an optical cable. A main optical cable line can include many branch lines that divert a portion of the main optical cable to end users. Some main optical cable lines are manufactured with branch lines located in predetermined locations in order to avoid having a technician splice on branch lines in the field, which is costly, time-consuming, and less accurate than can be accomplished in the manufacturing facility. In branching the optical fibers, vulnerabilities are created in the protective jacket of the main optical cable line. These vulnerabilities are potential sources of mechanical and environmental damage to the underlying optical fibers.